


Like Someone In Love

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: College, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Human AU, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Woke Up Gay, college students, crowley has fallen in love and doesn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: Sharing an apartment with Aziraphale sounded like a great idea, that is till one day Crowley wakes up feeling a little different about his best friend. Is this new feeling love?OrCrowley woke up and suddenly finds himself gay and madly in love with his best friend. How long will he last till he fucks this up?





	1. Frank Sinatra

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest, I had no idea how I was going to tackle this bingo square, but this is what I came up with. I hope y'all like it. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I'm guessing around three. 
> 
> Ineffable Husbands Bingo - woke up gay

This was idiotic, utterly and completely ludicrous. There was just no way Crowley was in love. On top of that, there wasn’t a chance in hell he was in love with his best friend. His best friend who also happened to be a man! But if it wasn’t love…why did he feel like this? All these feelings and thoughts were becoming too much, fighting within him, he felt like he was going to be sick. Maybe that was it, maybe he was coming down with something.

“Hey, Crowley! A group of us are heading down to the pub for trivia night, do you want to come with?” Aziraphale called as he poked his head into the younger boy’s room. The moment their eyes met, Crowley’s heart jumped. 

“Um, yeah, I might join you guys in a bit.” He gave the older boy his best fake smile and hoped it would be enough. 

“Alright, it starts in an hour.” The older boy said, dipping back out of the room. Crowley was fucked, in every sense of the word, fucked. 

Since Crowley could remember, he had liked girls, loved them, in fact. They were smart, and funny, and smelt nice. The first crush he’d ever had was when he was six, on Kelly Rivers, a redhead with pigtails and freckles. After that it was Sally, then Bethany, Jane, and Mary. There was always a girl that caught his eye. When he was seventeen, he lost his virginity to Lizzy Clark, and since then he couldn’t wait to go to college. More specifically, he couldn’t wait to meet all the college girls, and he did. By Crowley’s third year, he had become somewhat of a Casanova.

When he first met his now best friend, Aziraphale, Crowley didn’t think much of him. He was a slightly older, bookish nerd with a sweet disposition. The younger boy considered himself lucky at first. He had heard so many nightmarish stories about college roommates, so when he and Aziraphale got along, he couldn’t have been happier. It was only natural for them to then share an apartment, they had become best friends after all, so why wouldn’t they.

Pacing around his room, Crowley absentmindedly began chewing at his lower lip, trying to find a way out of this stupid situation.

~

_(Earlier that week)_

It all started on Wednesday. Like usual, the younger boy crawled out of bed to find Aziraphale in the kitchen making pancakes. They both had early classes on Wednesdays, so the older boy began making breakfast for them, it had quickly become a tradition. But when Crowley saw the older boy, an overwhelming urge to walk up behind Aziraphale and wrap his arms around him overtook Crowley. Shaking his head, he tried to get the thought out of his mind.

“Oh, you’re up earlier than I expected,” Aziraphale said once he noticed the boys presence. “Bad dreams again?” Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Crowley leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against the placemat.

“Yeah,” He mumbled. Though it wasn’t the first time Aziraphale had noticed the younger boy’s sleeping patterns, it felt different this morning. Crowley felt touched. Flipping the last pancake, the older boy turned off the stove.

“The same one?” Aziraphale asked, sympathy in his voice as he placed a plate beside Crowley’s head, taking a seat.

“Well, actually, this time I landed.” The younger boy said, lifting his head off the table so he could eat. Thanking Aziraphale around a mouth full of Pancakes, he took the silence from the older boy as a cue to continue talking. “The beginning was the same as usual, falling backward from the light as I felt a searing pain on my back, only this time, the never-ending darkness began reaching out to me. And when I landed, these hands came out of nowhere and…” Crowley trailed off, looking down at his plate. He didn’t really want to continue, not wanting Aziraphale to hear the rest. The older boy reached out to rub Crowley’s shoulder, his touch electric, sending a shiver down his spine.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’d rather be having that nightmare than be in Mr. Richards class.” Crowley laughed, not seeing Aziraphale’s sad smile.

The two went on like normal and went to class. Crowley got home an hour before Aziraphale and began cooking them dinner, another tradition. The younger boy was too busy humming to himself as he moved seamlessly around the kitchen to notice Aziraphale in the doorway, watching him with an amused smile on his face.

“ _Lately, I find myself out gazing at stars, hearing guitars, like someone in love. Sometimes the things I do astound me, mostly whenever you’re around me._ ” Crowley began to sing as he started draining the pasta. “ _Lately I seem to walk as though I had wings, bumping into things, like someone in love._ ” Slowly, Aziraphale began to walk into the kitchen.“ _Each time I look at you, I’m limp as a glove, and feeling like someone in love._ ” The younger boy crooned. Just then Aziraphale cleared his throat, causing Crowley to yelp.

“Like someone in love, huh?” He asked with a smirk. “Are you singing about someone or are you serenading the pasta?”

“It was on the radio, ok. It’s just stuck in my head.” Crowley said defensively, finishing up dinner.

“Funny, I didn’t know the rock channel played Frank Sinatra.”

“Ok, so maybe I was listening to Frank on the way home.” The younger boy sighed, taking bowls out of the cabinet. “Last time I checked, it wasn’t a crime to appreciate the man’s music.” Placing the food on the kitchen table, Crowley turned off the stove before taking a seat. “Will you be joining me for dinner, or have you just come to criticize my singing?”

“Oh, I wasn’t criticizing your singing, dear.” Aziraphale was quick to say, taking a seat at the table. “You have a beautiful singing voice, I wish you’d sing more often.”

“Shut up and eat your food,” Crowley said, doing his best not to blush. But his face soon turned red when he heard Aziraphale moan around a bite of food.

“Crowley, dear, this is delicious.”

“T-thanks,” The younger boy choked out, unsure why he was getting so flustered. “It’s a new recipe I found last night. I thought I’d give it a try.”

“Well, it’s absolutely wonderful,” Aziraphale said with a smile, taking another bite. Crowley wasn’t sure what was coming over him, but he needed to get ahold of himself, and soon.

That night, Crowley found himself tossing and turning again, falling deeper into his dreams, until his nightmare took hold again. It was always the same, he’d be up above the clouds, having the time of his life, when all of a sudden, he’d lose his footing. Falling fast, the light would get smaller and smaller, ‘till the darkness took hold. Hands began grabbing at him, burning cold as he began gasping for air.

“ _Crowley,_ ” An angel called out from the light above. “ _Crowley!_ ” This was new. 

Suddenly he was shaken awake, shooting up, Aziraphale stood next to his bed. The tears that began to stream down his face were only adding to his embarrassment, but he couldn’t make it stop, for the life of him, he couldn’t make anything stop. Climbing into bed with him, Aziraphale held Crowley close, rubbing his back as he rocked them.

“Shh, it’s ok, dear. You’re ok, I’m right here, you’re safe.” The older boy said soothingly, wiping away the younger boys tears. “It’s going to be alright.”

~

_(present-day)_

“Fuck!” Crowley cursed as he grabbed his jacket and keys. He couldn’t hide from this forever, and if he didn’t join them at the pub, Aziraphale would definitely know something was wrong. Maybe he wouldn’t confess tonight, but he couldn’t keep himself locked up. Swiftly, Crowley headed down to the pub, his heart hammering all the way there.


	2. appropriately adored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, I'm sorry, but here it is <3

_(Yesterday)_

Though Crowley liked to put forth a _down for anything_ attitude, rarely did he find himself in bed with anyone, let alone waking up with someone still in his bed. However, on this particular Thursday morning, Crowley opened his eyes to find not just anyone, but his best friend, fast asleep with his arms firmly holding onto the younger boy. To say he was bewildered would be missing the point. Crowley wasn’t simply bewildered, he was perplexed by the lack of his bewilderment. As Aziraphale sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around the younger boy, Crowley found himself growing fonder and fonder of the feeling. The feeling of being in the older boys arms, the feeling of contentment, the feeling of waking up next to someone he loved. Wait… _loved_?

“And a good morning to all you listeners out there!” Crowley’s alarm began to play the local radio station like it did every morning. “It’s Bob Richards here with your rock throwbacks! Let’s start your morning off the right way, with some good old fashioned Queen.” ‘Funny How Love Is’ began with its familiar wailing and Crowley felt like he wanted to die, as he tried not to move.

“Do you really think I believe you're still asleep?” Aziraphale’s gruff morning voice vibrated through the younger boy. “It’s Queen, there is no way you wouldn’t wake up to that.”

“Fair point,” He grumbled, moving out of Aziraphale’s arms as he shoved his face into a pillow.

“How did you sleep?… You know, after I…” The older boy trailed off, not making a move to get up.

“Better, thanks.” It was true, Crowley hadn’t felt this rested in a long, long time. That’s what worried him. “Do you want to ditch class today?” The younger boy asked, rolling back over to look at Aziraphale.

“Ditch class? What are we, in high school?” He laughed, sitting up in bed. “Why, what do you have in mind?”

“That new fall festival is in town, if we go today, it will probably be less crowded.” Crowley shrugged, thinking on his feet…well, more like thinking on his ass. “Unless…you don’t want to.” The younger boy pouted, doing his best interpretation of a kicked puppy.

“Fine, alright.” Aziraphale laughed, pushing Crowley away as he rolled his eyes. “But only if you promise to buy me breakfast.”

“Deal,” Crowley grinned, doing his best to murder the butterflies in his stomach.

~

_(Present-day)_

The pub was just down the block from their apartment. Crowley would like to think it wasn’t a deciding factor when they were looking to rent, but he’d be lying. Tugging his jacket, he tried wrapping it tighter around himself, the cold chill of winter was rearing its icy head and it was only October.

Entering the building, the younger boy spotted Aziraphale in the corner of the grungy room, laughing at something Anathema had just said. Throwing his head back, his eyes scrunched tight, Crowley’s heart hurt as he watched the older boy from the door. Aziraphale always did know how to enjoy himself, reveling in the small things life had to offer. Then his eyes landed on Crowley, pinning the boy where he stood as Aziraphale gave him a toothy grin, eagerly waving him over.

“Crowley!” The older boy shouted at him from across the room and suddenly Crowley’s feet began to walk towards him. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show.”

“Would have been a real shame too,” Newton added.

“Why’s that?” Crowley asked, taking a seat and joining the three of them.

“It’s music trivia night.” The older boy beamed at him.

~

_(Yesterday)_

“Mmm, you really should try this, dear.” Aziraphale scooted his plate closer to Crowley as he moaned, yet again, around a bite of food. If he kept this up, Crowley would have no choice but to pin him against this diner table and have his way with him- “Crowley?” The older boy interrupted his thoughts. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, fine. Why?” The younger boy shook it off, taking a bite off Aziraphale’s plate.

“You just seem, I’m not sure, like you’re in a dream world.”

“I’m fine, so you can stop your worrying.” Crowley tried to sound convincing, even though he knew the older boy was smart enough to see through him. “Oh wow, that _is_ good.” The younger boy moaned. Narrowing his eyes at Crowley, Aziraphale dragged his plate closer to him.

“Only people who tell their friends what’s wrong get to have second bites,” Aziraphale stated, dabbing his mouth.

“Oh, well, in that case,” Crowley said sarcastically. “I understand completely.” Quickly, the younger boy’s fork darted across the table to steal another bite before Aziraphale could stop him.

“Hey!” The older boy tried to grab the fork, but Crowley swiftly wrapped his lips around it, fluttering his eyes closed. “ Why you little…devil.” Aziraphale huffed, his anger betrayed by the small smile on his face.

“Oh, be careful now. We don’t want one of heavens angel’s to swear.” The younger boy teased, causing Aziraphale to laugh.

“I’m no angel.”

“I’d beg to differ, angel.” Crowley leaned back, smirking as he tried to hide his feelings, failing miserably.

~

_(Present-day)_

Ten minutes before the trivia was about to start, the pub had filled up. The crowd brimming with a buzzing energy, only heightened by alcohol and the promise of a challenge.

“I’m j-just saying,” Newton stammered. “I think INXS is an overrated band.”

“Oh, come off it! Are you serious?” Anathema cried, taking a swig of her beer. “Crowley, do you hear this?”

“Yeah, and I’m left wondering,” Crowley laughed as he finished his glass. “Why are you two together?”

“At this point, I’m beginning to ask myself the same question.” Anathema folded her arms.

“Hey!” Newton sat up straight. “I’m not saying they aren’t good, I’m just saying I think they are overvalued.” He blurted, the palms of his hands were face up as he held them out, his eyes looking over the faces of his friends. “Aziraphale, back me up.”

“I don’t know, Newt…I think they are appropriately adored.” The older boy slurred.

“Listen to him, Newton. He knows what he’s talking about.” Crowley patted Aziraphale on the back.

“Funny, just last week, you said Aziraphale had no idea what good music was, all because he called The Velvet Underground bebop.”

“Well, that’s clearly different.” Crowley cleared his throat. “Because The Velvet Underground is most definitely not bebop, in any sense. Whereas you’re just wrong.” The table began to laugh as Newton opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, everyone's attention turned to the stage.

“Evening ladies and gents! Who’s ready for trivia night?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!


	3. she must really be something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, I said three chapters and you got three chapters!
> 
> WARNING- the word fag is mentioned twice, in case that slur is a trigger for anyone

_(Yesterday)_

“I bet you a slice of pumpkin pie, I can shoot all three targets,” Aziraphale said, turning to Crowley as he motioned to the booth. “What do you say? Feeling lucky, dear?” He asked with a sinful grin, as though he knew something the younger boy didn’t.

“There is no way you could, these things are rigged.” Crowley scoffed. “Bet’s on.”

Swiftly, Aziraphale walked over to the booth, gave the man a ticket, and shot all three targets without so much as a second thought. Putting down the plastic gun, Aziraphale looked back at Crowley with a giddy smile.

“Do you still doubt me?” He asked Crowley before looking back at the man as he handed Aziraphale a big stuffed animal snake. “Here, you can have this.” Aziraphale wrapped the prized snake around Crowley’s shoulders. “The color matches your sweater.” The older boys hands brushed against Crowley’s neck, causing him to short circuit. “Now, time for pie!”

“Yes, pie.” The younger boy said dreamily as he watched Aziraphale walk off for a moment before following him.

~

“How the hell did you do that?” Crowley asked as he handed the older boy his victory slice of pie.

“What, the shooting?” Neither of them waisted time digging in. “My family is really into the historical scene, especially war reenactments. Being able to handle a gun was mandatory for all of my siblings and me.” Aziraphale shrugged. “We also used to go hunting,”

“Wait, what?! Till this day, I thought you’d never hurt a fly…”

“Ah see, somehow, I always missed.” The older boy said with a smile. “But I was, however, incredibly good at carnival games.” Crowley laughed, shaking his head.

“I never knew.”

“I don’t particularly like talking about it, my family’s hobbies,” Aziraphale said, grabbing their empty plates and tossing them in the nearby trashcan, the younger boy followed as they began to walk. “I don’t exactly share all of their… eccentric fascinations. War was never my cup of tea.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Crowley sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “My family’s the same way.” Aziraphale nudged the younger boy’s shoulder.

“We can find our own hobbies together.” He said with a soft smile. “Now,” Aziraphale grabbed a hold of Crowley’s arm, dragging him in a new direction. “I’ve been dying to go on this ferris wheel!”

As Aziraphale pulled him towards the spinning lights, Crowley could feel himself falling deeper. Deeper in love or deeper into a pit of despair, he wasn’t sure. For every voice telling him to make a move, there were even more reminding him the older boy would never want him, not like that. Aziraphale had never brought anyone home, in all the time he’d known the older boy, he had never seen him with anyone, but Crowley was quick to assume he wouldn’t be into his lanky best friend. There would just be no way.

Taking a seat in the cart, Aziraphale pulled down the safety bar, excitement in his eyes as the wheel began to move, and it was then, at that moment, that Crowley knew he was truly fucked. The lights surrounding them danced in the older boys eyes and Crowley’s mind began to play a movie reel of their life together. Their first kiss, their first time, buying a house, making their own family, little Aziraphale’s running around laughing, taking them to festivals, riding on the ferris wheel as they exude the same pure thrill as their father is now. It all hit him so fast, a life he never knew he wanted, a life he knew he could never have.

“Are you really alright? You’re awfully quiet.” Aziraphale’s tone was full of concern, causing the younger boy’s heart to twinge.

“Yeah, just admiring the view.”

~

_(Present-day)_

“Shots all around!!” Newton whooped, placing a tray full of shots on their table. The four of them killed it, wiping out their competitors with minimal effort. “I still can’t believe we won.”

“How dare you doubt us!” Anathema laughed as everyone grabbed a shot.

“I had no doubts,” Aziraphale spoke up. “As soon as Crowley walked in, I knew we had it. To Crowley!”

“To Crowley!” Newton and Anathema cheered, throwing back their shots in sync, save for Crowley, who took a second longer to process their words.

“Oh please,” He began to say, but was cut off by the older boy.

“Now, don’t try to be humble, dear boy. Accept it.” He stated, handing Crowley his fourth glass of wine. The younger boy didn’t argue.

~

It didn’t take long for the four of them to get past tipsy. Anathema and Newton were now clumsily dancing next to the jukebox while it played ‘Head Over Heels’ by Tears For Fears, a title that was a little too on the nose for Crowley’s liking.

“You’ve been biting your lip.” Aziraphale slurred, reaching out to grab the younger boy’s face. “You only do that when you’re stressed.” Drunkenly, the older boy furrowed his eyebrows as his thumb ran over Crowley’s lower lip. “Seriously, please tell me what’s wrong, and don’t brush me off again. I _know_ somethings upsetting you.” Crowley sighed.

“It’s just some unrequited feelings, that's all, promise.” He gave Aziraphale a sad smile before looking back at their friends. “I think we should probably get them home.”

“Yes, I think you’re right.” The older boy’s gaze finally shifted from Crowley’s face as he let his hand fall. “But once we get home, we’re having a talk.” Aziraphale stated as he made his way over to Anathema and Newton. Crowley’s stomach flipped and his heart began to race, how was he supposed to get out of this?

Following Aziraphale, the two of them maneuvered through the small crowd that had formed. A gruff man making his way back to his table with a full pint of beer walked directly in front of Aziraphale, causing the two of them to bump into each other.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, fag!” He roared.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Aziraphale started to apologize to the man when Crowley stepped between them.

“Excuse me, what the fuck did you just call him?!” The younger boy asked, practically fuming.

“A fag. I saw the two of you over there, all close to each other.” The man puffed out his chest, stepping closer to Crowley. “What are you going to do about it, freak?” Glass shattered as it hit the floor and Crowley’s fist collided with the man’s face.

~

_(Yesterday)_

Somehow, the two of them spent most of the day running around the festival, trying out everything their parents never let them try. Before long, the sun had begun to set, casting a dusty shadow over everything.

“I'll never get used to the time change, it always feels like the sun leaves all too soon,” Crowley said in passing as the two of them began to exit the festival.

“I found a new restaurant, it’s a hole in the wall type, we should get dinner there. My treat.” The older boy stated with a smile, giving Crowley no choice but to accept his offer. Not as though he’d ever turn Aziraphale down.

“Sound’s good.”

~

_(Present-day)_

“Oh, Crowley…your face…” Aziraphale sighed.

“Ha, you think this is bad? You should see the other guy.” The younger boy gave Aziraphale a smile, wincing from the pain. Before the owner of the bar kicked them out, the man had gotten a few punches in, but much to Crowley’s surprise, he managed to leave with the least amount of damage. While Crowley was able to walk out of the bar, the man needed his buddies to hold him up. Aziraphale shook his head.

“Seriously, what were you thinking, Crowley? You could have been severely injured.” When they got home, Aziraphale made Crowley sit on the couch while he fetched the first aid kit and a bag of frozen peas, washing his hands before joining him. The younger boy would be lying if he said the overly protective, nurturing side of Aziraphale wasn’t utterly hot.

“It was worth it,” Crowley said truthfully, grimacing when the older boy started disinfecting the cut he got over his right eyebrow.

“Keep that bag pressed against your eye.”

“I couldn’t just let him get away with calling you that, the guy was a complete dick. You didn’t deserve that.” Crowley was beginning to work himself up again, furious at just the thought.

“I wasn’t the only one he insulted.” The older boy said softly as he began dressing the cut.

“I don’t care what he said about me,” The younger boy shrugged. “I’ve heard it all.”

“So have I.” Grabbing Crowley’s wrist, Aziraphale lifted the boys hand back up to his eye.

“Don’t let it get to you, the guy’s a tool.”

“But what if what he said about me was true?” The older boy asked, looking down at the kit in his lap.

“What do you mean?”

“What if I _am_ a fag…?” Aziraphale began messing with the bandages, in search of the right one.

“Gay, straight or anywhere in-between, no one deserves to be called that,” Crowley stated, watching the older boy’s face as a tear began rolling down his cheek.

“So, you wouldn’t hate me if I wasn’t…straight?” Lifting his hand, Crowley wiped away the tear before moving Aziraphale’s face, forcing the older boy to look at him.

“Of course not.” The younger boy smiled. “You’re my best friend, angel, I could _never_ hate you.” Nodding his head, Aziraphale sighed shakily.

“Now, about those unrequited feelings. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.” Aziraphale grinned back, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Well, funny thing,” Crowley laughed, his hand began moving down the older boy’s face, resting loosely at the base of his neck, his thumb brushing against Aziraphale’s collar bone. “I’m not entirely sure if they are unrequited, I haven’t been completely sure of anything lately. Except for how I feel about them, that is.”

“And how do you feel about them?” Aziraphale asked, his gaze trained to the younger boy’s eyes as his heart began to pound against his chest.

“I feel lighter than air, as if I’ve been floating through the day. Life feels much more vibrant and full of this energy I never knew existed, amplified every time I see them. I feel like…well, I feel like someone in love.” Crowley answered dreamily, his eye’s falling to the older boy’s lips, heat rising to flush his face as he began moving closer, ever so slightly.

“She must really be something,” Aziraphale said softly, his pulse racing under Crowley’s fingers.

“He really is.” Closing the distance, Crowley captured Aziraphale’s lips, kissing him softly before pulling away.

“Oh…” Surprised, Aziraphale’s eyes were still closed as he licked his lips. “For how long?”

“A week,” Crowley admitted, moving his hand only for Aziraphale to catch it, intertwining their fingers.

“That’s weak,” Aziraphale laughed. “Try two years.”

“Two years?! Why didn’t you say anything?” The younger boy asked.

“I didn’t know you swung that way.”

“Well, you didn’t make it clear either.” Crowley huffed as a grin broke across his face. “I guess we’re both a couple of dumbasses.”

“Mmm,” He hummed. “Maybe we are.” The older boy leaned forward, capturing Crowley’s lips again. “But none of that matters now, does it?” Kissing him deeper, Aziraphale moved closer to Crowley, his fingers finally diving into the younger boy’s hair.

“Not at all.” The younger boy agreed, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale.

It was idiotic. It was completely and utterly foolish just how in love Crowley was with Aziraphale, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> There that is! I hope y'all liked it, thanks for reading! Comments are loved and appreciated. 
> 
> Shout out to @Thedoctorsblogger for beta reading and giving me support <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at  
> babbling-ineffable-fools  
> or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl


End file.
